Hur allt började
Introduktion & Historik The Legend of Zelda, eller Zeruda no Densetsu som serien heter på japanska, är en av spelvärldens absolut största spelserier. Serien är skapad av den mästerligen Shigeru Miyamoto för Nintendos räkning och sedan starten 1986 har bland annat storheter som Hiroshi Yamuchi, Takashi Tezuka, Satoru Iwata, Eiji Aonuma och Koji Kondo arbetat med serien… Förutom Nintendo har bland andra Flagship Studios/Capcom utvecklat spel till Nintendos bärbara format och Philips utvecklade spel till deras inte allt för populära konsol CD-i. Spelserien är en mix av flera olika genrers. Det är äventyr, action, pussel och rollspel med inslag av plattformshoppande, smygande och raci ngsegment. Serien centreras kring den enda spelbara karaktären tillika grönklädda hjälten Link. Han besväras allt som oftast med att rädda det undersköna landet Hyrule och dess prinsessa tillika namngivare åt spelserien, Zelda. Som huvudsaklig antagonist står Ganondorf, en kraftfull Gerudokrigaren som också går under namnet Ganon (vari han ikläder sig rollen som en demonliknande gris). Dock har serien sett flertalet antagonister som lättat på Ganondorfs planer på herravälde. Agahnim och Vaati är två sådana skurkar varav den sistnämnde har dykt upp i näst flest sammanhang efter Ganondorf. För att närma sig dessa ondskefulla herrar måste flertalet grottor, tempel och/eller palats besökas, gåtorna däri måste lösas, det specifika föremålet hittas och den avslutande bossen besegras. Det som allt som oftast eftersöks är den gudomliga, heliga och mycket kraftfulla artefakten som går under namnet Triforce. Dessa tre gyllene trianglar innehar oinskränkt makt som tillfaller den som av renaste intentioner lägger sina händer om dess skimrande kanter. I spel efter spel har historien spelats upp i olika former, historien förändras och byggs på och nya pusselbitar faller ständigt på plats. Dock återstår ännu mycket för att vi till fullo ska förstå detta vackra mytologiska skeendet i Zelda-serien. Historien rullar vidare… Shiggilink.jpg Med ett svärd och en sköld i sina händer, med den klassiska gröna tunikan på plats över den vältränade men unga kroppen och med en uppsjö föremål och egenskaper att finna beger sig Link ut på storslagna äventyr där han besöker vackra städer, lummiga skogar och snillrikt designade grottor, tempel och/eller palats som måste överkommas för att nå fram till ondskans väktare. Det är äventyr fyllda av humor och allvar, fyllda av intressanta människoöden och tuffa fiender. Vi stiftar bekantskap med Links trogna sto Epona, med den mystiske Midna och den egensinnige båtägaren tillika kaptenen på densamma, Linebeck. Vi drar svärd mot skuggornas konung Zant, mot den missförstådda Skull Kid och mot Links egna svårslagna skugga. Vi dras med på fantastiska upptäcktsfärder och Zeldas universum har förståss mycket mer att erbjuda än det som nämnts ovan, men däri ligger dess charm. Det är upp till spelaren att uppleva och ta in allt det som denna fantastiska spelserie har att erbjuda. Vi träffar nya som gamla bekantskaper, använder kända och okända föremål samt besöker platser som subtilt ändrar sitt utseende. Genom Gerudo Valleys bistra och stekande ökenklimat via Lake Hylias klarblåskimrande vågor till Death Mountains karga och lavafyllda topp väntar förunderliga möten, hjärnskrynklande utmaningar och förföriska vyer. lakehylia.jpg deathmountain121.gif kakarikovillage.jpg Inspirationens begynnelse Som ung pojke gillade seriens skapare Shigeru Miyamoto att utforska sin omgivning, att bege sig ut på mindre äventyr i den närbelägna vegetationen, upp på kullarna och ner i små grottor utanför hans hemtrakter i Kyoto (Japan). Han utforskade skogar med små undangömda dammar, sjöar och åar, han kröp igenom trånga grottor och tog långa promenader genom de närbelägna byarna. Enligt Miyamoto själv är ett av hans bästa och mest klara minnen från den gången då han upptäckte en grottingång mitt inne i den skog han flera gånger vandrat igenom. Efter lite tvekande gick han lite motvilligt in och undersökte dess djup endast med hjälp av en lykta. Denna upplevelse har på ett mycket tydligt sätt influerat Miyamotos verk som spelproducent för framför allt Zelda-serien. Att utforska grottor med hjälp av olika tillhyggen (framför allt en lykta) är ett stort signum för The Legend of Zelda. Miyamoto har försökt förklara serien som att han velat ge liv åt en miniatyrträdgård, en plats vari spelarna kan springa runt och utforska efter egna behag. Zelda Fitzgerald har givit namn åt spelserien eftersom Miyamoto tyckte namnet lät ”angenämt och betydelsefullt”. Att han dessutom uppskattade hennes och maken F. Scott Fitzgeralds verk spelade såklart även det in. Miyamoto gav prinsessan i hans spel namnet Zelda och döpte hela sitt mästerverk till The Legend of Zelda. bild1_layouttemplen.jpg bild2_foremalfiender.jpg bild3_ingangtempel.jpg År 2010, 24 år efter att originalet sett dagens ljus, skulle fyra trogna Nintendo-anställda stråla samman för att prata kring Zelda-seriens begynnelse. Shigeru Miyamoto, Satoru Iwata, Takashi Tezuka och Toshihiko Nakago talade öppenhjärtigt om serien och dess ursprung och passade samtidigt på att visa upp skisser som illustrerade de första dragen i vad som skulle komma att bli en av världens mest framgångsrika spelserier. De första tre bilderna handlade om innehållet, om alla fiender, vapen och föremål. Redan tidigt talades det om kartor, kompasser, pil och båge, bumeranger, guld och silver. Miyamotos legendariska signatur finns på dokumenten och ger en intressant inblick i den skapande process som ägde rum. Från början titulerades projektet med ”Adventure” och flera framtida kändisar i fiendegalleriet hade helt andra namn. Ganon hette Hakkai och i senare fall Bull Demon King, Octorok hette Octopus och Gohma hette Eyeball. Detta vara tidigt 1985 och under det kommande året skulle samtliga ingredienser få sina slutliga namn.' ' bild4_kartaforstagrottan157_stor.jpg bild6_secondquest157_stor.jpg bild5_kartaoverhyrule324_stor.jpg Det som skissades upp från början var en massiv kollektion med olika ingredienser för att tidigt kunna skapa möjligheter för flera spel att följa efter det ursprungliga släppet. Det var detaljerat och noggrant från första tanke till slutliga penseldrag och till slut satt Miyamoto på ett material som skulle räcka i närmare 10 år. Dock var inte tanken från början att Zelda-serien skulle blir det fria äventyr som det slutligen blev. Istället var grundtanken att spelet endast skulle handla om grottorna utan övrigt äventyrande. Som bilderna illustrerar ovan skapades menyer för val av dessa grottor. Men en övervärld behövdes så Miyamoto (till höger) och Tezuka (till vänster) satte sig bredvid varandra och började rita. Resultatet kan också ses ovan. Notera gärna att de respektive sidorna faktiska skiljer sig åt på flera punkter. Allt från träd och stenar till grottor och vattendrag illustrerades noggrant från början, även om de båda herrarna mattades mot slutet av denna process. En sittning var allt som krävdes, stadiga på hand var ett måste då inget kunde suddas och slutligen framkom ett resultat som stoltserade med både Lost Woods och Lake Hylia. När sedan grottorna designades var enkelheten det viktigaste då spelkassetterna hade begränsat minne. En likartad design underlättade för visionen om ett massivt äventyr. Tezuka var dock överdrivet sparsam i sin design och slutligen använde The Legend of Zelda endast hälften av det befintliga minnet. Detta fick till följd att de skapade en andra spelrunda (Second Quest). Utan detta lilla misstag från Tezuka hade vi kanske dels fått en lite mer detaljerad värld men kanske samtidigt fått vara utan den andra spelrundan… Den musikaliska bakgrunden thumb The Legend of Zelda består av så många olika delar och det fantastiska är att alla står ut på sina egna individuella sätt, allt är av högsta kvalitet och allt strålar samman till en fantastiskt homogen skapelse. De musikaliska inslagen, allt från hela musikstycken till korta instrumentslingor, är otroligt välkomponerade av Nintendos störste kompositör Koji Kondo. Han är en legend inom spelindustrin-kanske rent av den störste! Han har på senare år fått mycket hjälp i den stora processen att producera nya musikaliska inslag till serien, senast han helt själv var ansvarig för hela soundtracket var till Ocarina of Time. Temat som han skapade till The Legend of Zelda är ett av de allra främsta och mest kända musikstyckena i hela spelindustrin. En väldigt signifikativ del i serien är de olika magiska instrumenten. Alla delar i serien har ett instrument och kollektionen sträcker sig från en flöjt i originalet via en okarina i Ocarina of Time till en panflöjt i Spirit Tracks. Dessa instrument med tillhörande melodislingor har gjort allt ifrån att ha avslöjat hemligheter till att ha öppnat dörrar och teleporterat Link till olika platser. I Ocarina of Time gick detta inslag så långt att spelaren själv kunde komponera ihop melodier och spela specifika toner för att få givna saker att hända i spelvärlden. Sedan den releasen har olika versioner av denna mekanik använts i Majora's mask, The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, Oracle of Ages och Spirit Tracks. Mottagande hos press och konsumenter Zelda-serien har i stort genererat extremt positiva recensioner inom spelindustrin. GameFAQs har vid ett flertal tillfällen (bland annat 2006) hållit omröstningar där The Legend of Zelda vid majoriteten av tillfällena lagt sig på den översta platsen. Ocarina of Time var det första spelet att någonsin få maximala 40/40 (10/10 av fyra olika recensenter) av den anrika japanska speltidningen Famitsu, vilket skedde 1998. The Wind Waker blev 2002 det andra spelet i serien som förärades med denna poängskörd, vilket gör The Legend of Zelda till den enda spelserien som har multipla fullpoängare. Här följer en lista med ett axplock av alla de utmärkelser som spelserien fått genom tiderna: * Computer and Video Games belönade The Wind Waker och Twilight Princess med 10/10. * Electronic Gaming Monthly har delat ut en Gold Award till A Link to the Past. * Nintendo Power placerade Ocarina of Time på plats nummer ett i deras nedräkning av världens 200 bästa spel 2004. Ytterliggare sju spel från Zelda-serien letade sig in på topp-40. * Twilight Princess blev 2008 utsedd till Game of the Year av flera kritiker, däribland X-Play, Game Trailers, 1UP, Electronic Gaming Monthly, Spacey Awards, Game Informer, GameSpy, Nintendo Power och ytterliggare flera nätbaserade sidor. * Recensionssammanställarna på Game Rankings och Metacritic har båda gett Ocarina of Time sitt högsta sammanställda resultat. Spelet ligger alltså i topp på deras respektive listor över spel med det sammanlagda bästa recensionsresultatet. * Game Informer tilldelade både The Wind Waker och Twilight Princess maximala 10/10. De ansåg att The Wind Waker var en absolut nödvändighet för alla som kallade sig för "gamers". Twilight Princess benämnde de som mästerligt, genialt samt episkt och utsedde det till Game of the Year 2008. * IGN och Gamespy utsedde Phantom Hourglass till Game of the Year på Nintendo DS 2007. * Ocarina of Time har fått mycket beröm för dess användande av melodiska inslag. Inslagen har jämförts med Richard Wagner på så sätt att viss musik på ett mycket vackert sätt sammanvävs med specifika karaktärer eller platser för att skapa en viss atmosfär. Framgångarna för Ocarina of Time ökade till och med den verkliga försäljningen av okarinas och när funktionen lämpades över på Majora's Mask 2000 prisades det stort av IGN som framhävde kvaliteten trots det tunga användandet av MIDI-låtar. *Zelda-serien har även hittat in i Guinness World Records. Detta skedde första gången i Gamer's Edition 2008 där The Legend of Zelda fick fem utmärkelser, inkluderandes bland annat högst rankade spel genom alla tider (Ocarina of Time), första spelet med inbyggt batteriminne (The Legend of Zelda) och den längsta och ännu pågående spelserien i genren Action/Adventure. Det finns förståss betydligt fler utmärkelser än såhär, men det finns ingen mening med att lista dem alla. Listan hade blivit på tok för lång! Listan ovan ger dock en god indikation på alla framgångar som varit. The Legend of Zelda är som synes en mycket framgångsrik spelserie som även i framtiden kommer röna stora framgångar både hos oss konsumenter och hos spelvärdens hårdaste kritiker. Recensionssammanställning Nedan följer en sammanställning av de fyra största recensionssammanställarna på nätet (Metacritic, Top Ten Reviews, Game Rankings och Moby Games): Kulturella influenser Den världsomspännande framgången som Zelda-serien nått har såklart gett eko i den populärkulturella kretsen. Serien har blivit parodierad, bland annat i episoder av Powerpuff Pinglorna, South Park och Robot Chicken. Andra uppmärksammade framträdanden har ägt rum i serier som The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy och Captain N: The Game Master. Utöver dessa finns ytterliggare framträdande i inte allt för framstående serier så som Catscratch, Being Ian, Code Monkeys och Drawn Together. IGN producerade en trailer till en eventuellt kommande fanfilm baserad på The Legend of Zelda som ett thumb första april skämt 2008. Därtill skapades ett projekt kallat Legend of Neill där amatörskådespelare återskapade segment från Zelda-serien med stora humorinslag i filmformat och publicerade klippen på Comedy Central. Dock tröt de ekonomiska aspekterna och efter ett lyckat projekt lades serien ned. En fullskalig film vid namn The Hero of Time tillverkades dessutom men efter ett beundransvärt slit över sex år tilläts filmen endast ligga uppe under december månad 2009 innan Nintendo beordrade att filmen skulle stängas ned.